Blades of Absolute Creation
The Blades of Absolute Creation (絶対的な創作のブレード, Ken no Kyousei Souken) are the three great swords wielded by Seireitou and Kenji's Yokai father, Unagi Kawahiru. The Blades Kyomu (Current Wielder - Seireitou Kawahiru) - The guardian of the living. It is said to have the power to fall 1000 villages in a single strike. Saitatsu - (Current Wielder - Kenji Kawahiru) - The Blade of Heaven. It is said to grant the power to use the "Spark of Life" as an energy source and can revive souls from the dead. Kunkiri - (Current Wielder - Minkai Zokatakei) - The Blade of Hell. Grants the user the power of the netherworld and their place as King of Hell. It can bring back the dead as soul-less zombies under the user of Soul Edge's controler. History of the Blades These 3 blades were wielded by Seireitou and Kenji's father, Unagi Kawahiru. They granted him the power of Absolute Creation. Unagi was known to be Tenryu Sennin's best friend who possessed a powerful weapon known as the Shikon Rin'negan. As time when by, Tenryu begin to have terms of jealousy for Unagi's power and planned to kill him for his blades. He started by stealing Kunkiri from Unagi but quickly fell under its possession because of his dark emotions. Unagi has faced him and battled him for 30 years till, in a desprate attempt to free the land, he used a powerful sealing technique named "Sealing Art: End of Absolutism" and sealed the power of the three blades from Tenryu's grasp. The only way for Tenryu to use them would be to kill Unagi's successors of the three blades. Kunkiri was given to the Zokatakei Clan and the other two were sealed away in distant lands. Unagi had later died from usage of the sealing technique. The History of the Beings Legend has it that before the Universe or Existance for that matter, there existed 3 beings: Shin'yu, Saitatsu and Makai. They knew that creation was a crucial part of Balence so in order to start creation, the 3 combined their powers to create the first powers of the Universe: Infinity and Silence. But something happened, Infinity got out of control and overpowered Silence so to fix this the 3 reverted the 2 into one being and named it "Controled Creation" and used this power to start the creation of existance and life, but the cost was great. The 3 lost their physical bodies and became blades with souls. Afterwards, Unagi Kawahiru obtained the 3 blades and became known as a God of limitless power, as stated by his legacy. Techniques Kyomu's Techniques * Shikon Hisakiten (Fang of Heaven's Flames) * Maunari (Roar of Time) * Aidanamida (Rip of Space) * Joukai Sutoraiku (Heaven's Strike) * Tsuriaisouken (Balence of Creation (considered the strongest move)) Saitatsu's Techniques * Uzuko * Hijoukai (Light of Heaven (considered the strongest move)) Kunkiri's Techniques * Hanasuko (Great Divide) * Ashikensei (Evil Influence) * Kuroiheru (Darkness of Hell (considered the strongest move))